yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuzen Kasan
"There is no right or wrong apart from what I decide. Who I choose to defend deserves to be defended simply because I chose them. . What I choose, by definition, is law." ' '~ Fuzen Kasan ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'First Name ' Fuzen 'Last Name' Kasan 'IMVU Name' AlessandraSkar 'Nicknames' The Lord of Fire Fuzen the Ferocious Warrior of the Brimstone Soul The Serpent of Illumination 'Age' 37 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'4 'Weight' 230 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Meeting Fuzen Kasan for the first time can be a rather unnerving and daunting experience. He cares only to make one type of first impression on others, and that is to strike fear into their souls. He has been a domineering and calculating type of man ever since he was a boy, but at the same time, quiet and reserved. His silent gaze is best used for intimidating others, often described as the Eyes of Death itself. Growing up, he enjoyed reading and listening to the life philosophies of other wise men around him, which lead to the development of his own philosophies which, at times, were looked down upon because of their cruelty. He believes that he has the right to do whatever fulfills his purpose and desires, even if that action creates dire consequences for others. Though he is calm and collective for the most part, he has a bit of a fiery side. Both figuratively and literally speaking. His anger and rage is his deadliest weapon and is often fueled by defiance or rebellion against his leadership. He is a man of crude and violent humor, meaning he will laugh in the face of death or despair while scowling upon anything peaceful or tranquil. He strongly believes that failure is punishable by death and/or violent torture as well as the belief that only skill and accomplishment determines one's worth and status. He also believes that any choice he makes is the right one, simply by virtue of it being his choice, and that indecisiveness and attempts to guide oneself by moral principles are signs of weakness. The men who faithfully follow him and worship him as a god can heartily testify to that. Many will say that he is quite cold-hearted and believes that a person will only grow stronger with cruel and harsh discipline. But his cold heart only has love for his deceased wife and his daughter, Yuri Kasan. Appearance Fuzen dresses solely in his Odoru Ryu Priest attire which is a long, dark red robe whose hem drags across the ground he walks on. Multiple layers and shades of red make up the ominous nature of the robe as well as the emblem of fire guarding his chest. He has a sandy brown skin complexion and angular features that surround his piercing ember eyes. Long black hair which hangs down to the middle of his back, of which the top portion is usually tied up into a small bun that sits in front of his golden crown. Allignment: Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Clan & Rank' Clan: Odoru Ryu Order Rank: Leader 'What district do y'ou live in'?' Azulon Island Located several miles off the coast of Kasaihana that only a 'chosen few' have been able to see with their own eyes. A special cloaking device keeps this island practically invisible from being spotted by sailors, passing airplanes, and even military scouters (so no bull shit XD) 'Relationship' Has been married several times due to his habit of killing his wives. 'Occupation' Emperor of the Azulon Nation Leader of the Odoru Ryu Order 'Fighting Style' *Kung Fu *Jujitsu *Kasaijutsi *Bojutsu *Shinkendo Shaolin Kung Fu The Northern Shaolin fighting style of kung fu is the most prominent traditional northern styles of Chinese martial arts. The northern styles of kung fu generally emphasize long range techniques, quick advances and retreats, wide stances, kicking and leaping techniques, whirling circular blocks, quickness, agility, and aggressive attacks. The students learn the basics by practicing the routines until the movements in routines can be executed naturally based on instinct. Then, two or multiple man sets are practiced to train responses and applications of techniques learned from the sets. The practice sets/routines are not only practical in applications but are also graceful and artistic in nature. The fluidness of the movements combined with acrobatic techniques are trademarks of the Northern Shaolin sets. 'Weapon of Choice' * Ryu Feng *A blade made of a rare metal called Mithruanium which can only be found in hidden sites within the island of Azulon. This rare blade is strong enough to pierce through or counter any metal stronger than steel but with metals such as adamantium or vibranium, it can only do so with some difficulty. At Fuzen's command, the blade can become engulfed in flames that can be manipulated by the wielder at will. Hebi Gosuto Poison The Hebi Gosuto poison can only be found within the mountains of Azulon. The first group of men to discover this poison were said to have gone through great difficulty in order to find it and greatly suffered its effects before bringing it back to their homes for further study and experimentation. With only a small dosage of the poison, a person is subjected to a massive plague of illusions that can occur within a few minutes or almost instantly, depending on how much of it has entered the blood stream. The user of the poison can then manipulate the very illusion that his/her opponent is seeing, making them see, hear, and even feel whatever the user pleases. Users who have mastered the art of Illusion Manipulation can even convince their victims that they are dying. The Disciples of Chaos A set of intricately designed blades whose hands are connected to each blade by an extendable chain. When an opponent is effected by the Hebi Gosuto poison, they will see that both weapons are on fire and will also feel the heat and burning of the flames. The blades can stretch out as far as 50 feet when the user has swung it hard enough and will also retract back to their hilts at the user's will. They are also among Fuzen's favorite tools to use during the torturing of his disobedient followers. Fire Manipulation Users can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. Techniques *Electrical resistance by super-heating the air to create an "Air Lense" blocking off electricity. *Fire Aura *Fire Empowerment *Flame Shield *Healing Fire Kasaijutsu (Pyrokinetic Combat) The user is able to utilize fire with their physical combat, granting them impressive selection offensive abilities while leaving them somewhat weak on the defensive side. *Enhanced Combat *Fire Armor *Fire Generation *Fire Infusion Fire Armor The ability to create armor around the user's body from fire. The user can form armor around their body or shape it from fire for protection and physical boost. With training, the user could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, and even constructs of the element. *Deflection *Dermal Armor *Enhanced Durability/Enhanced Invulerability *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Natural Weaponry Anger Empowerment Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the anger or even slow or stop aging. Dream Manipulation User can enter and manipulate the dreams of oneself and others, including modifying, supressing, fabricating, manifesting, sensing and observing dreams as well as nightmares, daydreams, etc. Sometimes the user can even unlock their hidden powers, or even commune with the dead. The user can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming, entrap people in REM, and promote spiritual and emotional healing within dreams. In some cases, the user's power extends to the real world, such as wounds inflicted on a sleeping victim and even pulling someone from the waking world into the dream world. When he first appears in one's dreams, Fuzen will take on the form of a horrifying dragon spirit made up entirely of flames. His voice carries a demonic depth that will more than likely frighten the dreamer who's mind he is entrapped in. Taking on this image within a person's dreams further promotes the belief that he is a god and often times in the past, he will gain followers in this manner by leading them to believe that it is their chosen destiny to become apart of his legion. Techniques of Dream Manipulation ''' *Attacking people in their dreams *Observing their dreams *Dream Imprisonment *Fear manipulation *Oneiric Reality manipulation *Oneiric Slaying *Pain inducement *Nightmare Embodiment Body Heat Camoflauge The user can mask their body heat and other such emissions, leaving them invisible to such things as thermal imaging equipment. User is also able to manipulate the body temperature of others with physical contact, either masking their temperature so they cannot be detected by thermal imaging, heating the body to the point of passing out, or dropping the temperature to cause hypothermia. '''Perks Include: *Body Temperature Manipulation *Camoflauge *Thermal Invisibility *Thermal Manipulation *Tracking Evasion Infrared Vision The user is able to percieve the infrared spectrum, allowing them to see any and all kinds of heat signatures. This ability is incredibly useful for observational purposes as the user is able to see the heat presences of any living targets. Perks Include: ' *Aura Reading *Enhanced Vision *Night Vision *Thermal Manipulation Illusion Manipulation User can create and manipulate illusions, causing people to see, hear, touch smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to percieve things differently from what they truly are. Some users can create complex and detailed worlds, others may only be able to alter the way they or their target are percieved. '''Techiques of Illusion Manipulation ' *Afterimage creation *Death by Illusion: If the illusion is powerful enough, it can literally convince the brain to copy anything that happens to the victim within the illusion, making it possible to kill the target will illusions. *Decoy creation *Holographic Projection *Illusive Appearance: Most users who are not exactly combat savvy would use their ability as a defense mechanism to camoflauge themselves, and even alter their physical appearance to look like someone or something else. *Phobia Exploitation: Target experiences their worst fears. *Torment Inducement *Illusion Eye: To project illusions via eye *Mental Hallucination: Also called Delusional Inducing or Psychedelic Effect is a faculty of illusion in which one can induce psychedelic hallucinations in subjects at will. This ability physically causes the subject's imagination to overreact, resulting in paranoia and delirium. This ability may even cause the foe to feel as though they are experiencing only that which is pleasurable to him instead of what's actually happening or the like. * Mirage inducing: '''Mirage Inducing is a version of Illusion in which the user can generate illusions which last, and are entirely real, as long as the targets do not know that they are illusions. One with this ability could cause any type of illusion they desire, but the second that someone calls out “It’s not real!”, shakes subjects out of their deluded state or the subjects see the illusionist working his power, then the illusions will wear off, entirely (or until the user can go unnoticed to use his ability again). *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Psychosomatic_Illusion Psychosomatic Illusion] is the ability to create illusions that are so realistic and powerful they can cause physical effects on the target. *'Quixotic Force' or Delusional Illusion is the ability to subliminally generate illusions, without even knowing that one has generated the illusions (or for that matter, that they are even illusions). This ability would be most advantageous in appearing realistically afraid of illusory creatures, or to keep people from discovering that the user is behind the illusions (because he isn’t even visibly trying to cause them; they simply occur as a defense-mechanism, or as the result of an overactive imagination… or even a diseased mind). This ability is often accompanied by the Insanity Inducement. Allies/Enemies None Specified 'Background' Currently in progress... 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGNPC